In einer anderen Welt
by KleeneMalfoy
Summary: Eine Person denkt über Draco nach , wie er einst war und wie er war kurz bevor er gestorben ist!


So g es ist laut meiner Uhr 1.45 in der Nacht und auf Grund dessen das ich nicht schlafen konnte , dachte ich mir ich kann ja noch mal was schreiben g

Für irgendwelche komplizierten Gedankengänge übernehme ich keine Haftungg

Naja es ist mal wieder ein kleine One-Shot. Hoffe das es jemanden gefällt und sich dieser vielleicht auch mal melden würde g

So Viel Spaß

In einer anderen Welt

Wie schon hunderte Male zuvor sitze ich auf der Fensterbank und schaue nach draußen.

Es ist wirklich ein schöner Ausblick.

Der kleine Teich –

Die liebevoll gepflanzten Rosen –

Die kleine Sitzecke umringt von mächtigen Büschen-

Die Rasenfläche.

Es ist herrlich raus zuschauen – gerade jetzt zu dieser Jahreszeit wo doch alles mit Schnee und

Eis bedeckt ist.

Doch trotz dieser Schönheit die der kleine Garten ausstrahlt, erfüllt es mich auch mit Schmerz durchs Fenster hinaus zuschauen.

Es erinnert mich einfach zu sehr an dich-

Erinnert mich daran wie häufig du hier – genau da wo auch ich jetzt sitze- gesessen hast und nachdenklich nach draußen geschaut hast.

Jedes Mal wenn du hier gesessen hast, hatte ich das Gefühl du wärst in einer anderen Welt-

In einer Welt in der niemand außer dir selbst Platz hatte.

Am Anfang fand ich es süß zu sehen wie jemand, der doch ständig als kaltherzig, gefühllos und hart bezeichnet wurden ist, so nachdenklich dasaß.

Doch nach einiger Zeit fing ich an mir Sorgen um dich zumachen.

Du wurdest immer stiller und hast dich immer mehr von mir distanziert.

Zuerst habe ich mir selbst eingeredet dass ich mir das nur alles einbilden würde –

Aber leider tat ich das nicht.

Immer öfters warst du in deiner eigenen Welt –

Hast niemanden mehr an dich heran gelassen-

Es tat weh zumerken das ich immer mehr an Bedeutung für dich verloren habe.

Genau wie dir die Reale Welt nichts mehr bedeutet hat.

Noch immer frage ich mich wieso du dich in eine andere Welt geflüchtet hast?

War es wegen mir? Habe ich jemals was Falsches gemacht?

Oder war es wegen der ganzen Umwelt die dich nie akzeptiert hat?

Ich würde alles dafür geben um eine Antwort auf diese Fragen zubekommen!

Jedoch weiß ich ganz genau das ich niemals welche bekommen werde.

Traurig blicke ich zum Teich –

Er ist gefroren-

Von hier aus glänzt er blau-grau-

So wie deine Augen einst geglänzt haben.

Es gab nichts Schöneres als in deine Augen zuschauen und sich darin einfach zuverlieren-

Doch auch das hat sich später geändert-

Sie haben nicht mehr voller Leben gestrahlt-

Nein.

Sie waren Matt und hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren.

Jedes mal wenn du mich angeschaut hast, hatte ich das Gefühl als würdest du mich gar nicht wahrnehmen-

Als ob du einfach durch mich hindurch gucken würdest.

So als ob ich gar nicht existieren würde.

Und auch dein Lächeln, das ich so geliebt habe war irgendwann einfach nicht mehr da.

Wo ist das was ich immer an dir geliebt habe verschwunden?

Hast du alles in deiner eigenen Welt gelassen?

War da jemand anderes den du das geschenkt hast?

Und wenn ja – Warum?

Warum hast du mich verlassen, obwohl du noch immer da warst?

Warum hast du niemals mit mir geredet wenn ich dich darauf angesprochen habe?

Warum hast du mich nicht mehr geliebt?

Warum schaffst du es noch immer, obwohl du tot bist, dass ich jede Minute an dich denken muss?

Warum kann ich nicht auch einfach in eine andere Welt gleiten in der es mir gut geht-

In der ich glücklich bin!

Warum kann ich nicht zu dir in deine Welt kommen?

Und Warum gehen mir deine letzten Worte ständig durch den Kopf?

Sagen Menschen nicht immer so was wie „Ich Liebe dich, Bitte vergiss mich nicht oder Versprich mir das du glücklich wirst" als letzte Worte, wenn sie im Arm desjenigen liegen den sie lieben?

Du hast nicht der gleichen gesagt.

Noch nicht mal ein „ Es tut mir leid"

Es hat dich nicht interessiert wie es mir geht, als ich dich in den Armen hielt und zusehen musste wie dein Blut unaufhörlich aus deinen Pulsadern floss.

Eigentlich müsste ich dich für deinen Egoismus hassen-

Doch ich kann es nicht-

Und werde es auch nie können.

Du warst mein Leben-

Du warst die Luft die ich geatmet habe.

Und der einzigste Grund warum ich überhaupt noch lebe ist der Gedanke an dich –

Er hält mich am Leben-

Doch es schmerzt zu sehr als das ich glücklich darüber wäre.

Und um überhaupt wieder glücklich werden zukönnen muss ich mich entscheiden ob ich den einfachen Weg gehe oder ob ich den schweren Weg nehme.

Der leichte wäre dir zufolgen.

Der schwere wäre endlich loszulassen und wieder mein eigenes Leben leben.

Mit neuer Luft und mit Leuten die in derselben Welt leben sowie ich es tue.

Langsam stehe ich von der Fensterbank auf und gehe in die Mitte des Zimmers.

Ich drehe mich ein letztes Mal zu dem Fenster um und blicke in den Schnee bedeckten Garten.

Wieder fallen mir deine letzten Worte ein.

Du wirst nie eine Antwort auf deine Frage bekommen.

Ich schon.

„Ob es morgen wohl schneien wird!

So ich noch mal g Also ich glaube wie sich die meisten Denken können ist der tote über den da nachgedacht wird Draco g Ha sonst hätte ich es ja auch nicht hier einsortiert g

Wer die andere Person ist überlass ich eure Fantasie….

Also ich für meinen Teil habe mein lieblings Pairing genommen g


End file.
